


Double Penetration and Spitroasting Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rec list, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Other(s)
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Double Penetration and Spitroasting Recs

### Steve/Bucky/Other Double Penetration and Spit Roasting Recs

 **Title:** A Little Strange  
**Why:** unknown third party is just :ok_hand: :sweat_drops:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057173>

**Title:** All Fun and Games  
**Why:** spitroasting steve/sam/bucky/thor  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637019>

**Title:** All Gamblers Die Broke  
**Why:** Bucky/several OMCs, dubcon  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689688>

**Title:** Filling In  
**Why:** This is a TBR for me, but thought I’d throw it out there. ABO DP with alpha Peggy, beta Bucky, omega Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700239>

**Title:** got you feelin' like you're found (deep down)  
**Why:** double penetration sam/steve/bucky ot3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405554>

**Title:** Hemmed In  
**Why:** spitroasting sam/steve/bucky ot3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123436>

**Title:** A Rough Night  
**Why:** dp steve/bucky/sam  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775191>

**Title:** Venus in Vibranium  
**Why:** Endgames Steve/Bucky, but everyone is poly, so it has quite a bit of Bucky/Natasha and some minor/background Steve/Peggy, Steve/Natasha, and Peggy/Angie along the way. I'm reccing it, however, for the very hot Steve/Bucky/Natasha threesome in Chapter 15, which involves DP among other kinks.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258737/>

**Title:** Wait Your Turn  
**Why:** Sam/Steve/Bucky + bulletproof objectification kink  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572094>

**Title:** wanna have fun and be in love with you  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/Thor DP with some daddy kink  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858315>

**Title:** We'll Never Get Started  
**Why:** Bucky/Darcy/Steve very much a PWP  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303822/>

**Title:** you can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)  
**Why:** Sam/Steve/Bucky again, they build a blanket fort and it's super cute and then Bucky gets fuckin wrecked?? I spent ages looking for this fic because I could remember the opening lines but had forgotten to bookmark it, and I'm so happy to have found it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234312>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
